I Will Lie to You and You Will Still Love Me
by cjorgo
Summary: Set in a mixture of Skye finding out about her parents and Ward still angry with her, she is beginning when there is a special operation that will push the whole team to the edge. - DISCLAIMER I do not own agents of S.H.I.E.L.D I wish I did I am just stealing there characters and some of there plot line... (Rated M only to be safe) - Also PLEASE REVIEW it makes me feel really good.
1. Chapter 1 - Training

I sat on my bed, fiddling with the bracelet around my wrist. I curled up into a tight ball around a pillow letting the information I had just received sink in. My parents may have been part of S.H.I.E.L.D, I could be one step closer to finding out who I am. The only problem is there is a lot of could's in that, and I don't really know if they are from S.H.I.E.L.D the person who sent me to the orphanage could have just found me I need to know but I am no closer to this than I am to completing one of the stupid training drills.

There was a knock on my door, I looked up to see it slide open and revel Ward, he filled the frame standing like a soldier at attention. I sighed and pushed myself off the bed, hopping there was no longer the traces of tears that had been running down my face before.

Ward still didn't say anything, just turned on his heal and marched down the corridor. I assumed by the look on his face I was to follow him, I couldn't think of what I had done but then again that doesn't mean much half the time I forget about little things that seem to tick Ward of big time. As we rounded a corner I recognized with a muffled groan where we were headed, the cargo hold, or better known place of torture and suffering.

As we reached the top of the stairs down to where Coulson's collectible car, diagnostics lab and training equipment were stationed Ward turned to me. "for one, your late, for two I had to come and get you and thirdly you've been slacking off so I want to see a full exercise drill then meet me on the mats, I want to introduce you to hand to hand combat"  
I stood there staring at him for a moment and he turned to glare at me "Rookie I didn't put in a 'if you would like to' for a reason"  
"yes sir"  
I muttered under my breath, before waking over to the first exercise on the circuit. Chin ups, possibly the most painful exercise I had to do, normally Ward would go off and do his own thing but today he seemed to decide that I required his full attention. So there I was, and he was standing next to me occasionally barking criticisms my way. "Tuck your elbows in close to your body"  
"hold it up, it's no use just hanging there"

I dropped to the ground and sighed, before turning to face him "is it possible for you to say anything nice or are you only programmed to be derogatory and arrogant?"  
"Get back to it, I want to see you fit enough to keep pace with me if you ever need to"  
"like that's ever going to happen"  
I muttered under my breath, then turned my attention back to the chin-up bar and narrowed my eye's I was not going to give Ward the satisfaction of seeing me give up. After the third chin-up I was beginning to regret my promise, my arms were screaming my core was aching and my arms felt like they had turned to jelly. I was about to try again when Ward broke into my focused mind set and said "rotation, you're on the treadmill."

I walked slowly trying to give my body some time to recuperate before I began again. "Hurry up Skye we haven't got all day"  
I rolled my eyes and stepped onto instrument of torture mark two of the day. I began on a brisk walk, which Ward promptly turned up to resemble more of a fast jog. I felt sweat begin to bead on my face and run down my cheeks, I tried not to let the pain of my aching muscles show my face. I kept going pushing deeper every time I thought I couldn't go any further.

Without warning Ward switched off the treadmill causing me to stumble at the sudden change of velocity. I glared up at him "apology accepted"  
he shrugged "We will cut today's training short so that you can practice hand to hand combat"  
"okay"  
I admit I was a little shocked that he decided to cut training short that wasn't his style but I suppose everyone can change, and I am sure he could easily torture me with hand to hand combat. We both walked onto two large blue gymnastics mats on one side there was a training dummy, I had seen May using it for training. Ward stood in the center of the mat and began by giving me a 'this is important you learn speech', that was then closely followed by the 'you should respect your S.O speech'. Then he actually started teaching. "You will begin with the basics, you have been practicing punching but now it's time to learn a basic kicking style, when you kick you want to get your leg up as high as you can…"

I listened to him taking for a bit before we began the drills, "now keep your leg as straight as possible when you go at kick, and be prepared for them to defend themselves"  
I sighed this was difficult "why do I have to learn this anyway?"  
Ward ignored my question instead continuing with his instructions. "When you put someone in a headlock you must force them to the ground so they can't do this"  
and with that he flipped him from where I had my arm around his neck to lying on the floor in front of him "you asked why you need to now this? You need to expect attack you always need to anticipate then next move"  
and before I knew what was going on Ward was lying on top of me pinning me to the ground. I tried to come up with a witty response but all I could think of was how buff he must be if I would feel his abs through his t-shirt.

He got up and I jumped to my feet "practice basic kicks on the dummy"  
"how many?"  
"until I say stop"  
this is going to be a very long day, I began to kick the stupid manikin, it wasn't as bad as I thought it might be I mean it is really good to remove anger and I can't really punch my S.O so this'll have to do.


	2. Chapter 2 - 495

(Please comment I love feedback – Also don't judge I am only in grade ten and don't have a life so my imagination is the closest I have to getting out of the house)

As I was really getting the rhythm of kicking the dummy Coulson's voice rang out from the intercom, "There is an unconfirmed 495 could everyone please report to conference room immediately"  
I stopped and began to walk up the steps Ward behind me, "Rookie I am sure you could have been kicking higher than that"  
I know it was childish could he never give me a compliment was it physically impossible? I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him before hurrying up the stairs and into the center of the plane that already contained Simmons, Fitz, May and Coulson. I stood next to Simmons and whispered in her ear "what exactly is a 495?"  
"A 495 is a hostile invasion of Alien or supernatural origin"

Coulson spoke to the room as a groups and everyone immediately fell quiet. "May has redirected the plane to North Korea, We haven't got permission to land but I am sure we will get a far warmer welcome from the people than the Alien being so you all know what this means go prep yourselves for this it won't be pretty and we are the closest team to the source."  
People began filling out and I followed them unable to really help with anything so I 'shadowed' Ward around as he collected his gear into a bag. He first got his many guns of different sizes and shapes placing them into his bag. Then a bunch of throwing knives, a large collection of vials that contained florescent coloured liquids. I was still following him when we walked into the lab, and he was talking to Fitz about the different types of healing kits he might need to take. When I made the mistake of asking. "What does a medi-strip do?"  
"Look Skye can you stay with Fitz and Simmons for a while I am a bit busy to keep track of you at the moment"  
I sighed and slumped into the chair in front of the computer and brought up the satellite surveillance of Korea. Scanning the countryside for anomalies.

I looked over to see what Fitz and Simmons were arguing about now "Fitz it is florescent moss, glows in the dark rare chemical composition and amazing healing benefits"  
"it stinks"  
"no more than your lunch"  
I shook my head and returned to my computer, these two need to get themselves sorted out. I began tapping away not really focusing on what I was doing. My hands were just typing and moving I looked down there was multiple tabs open some were my normal web searching Facebook and email but then there was a page about plutonium. I looked closer I had been so distracted by watching what everyone else was doing I hadn't noticed what my work had directed me to, the site I had infiltrated was the North Korea nuclear project, in the corner of the website was a timer 2:45:57, I moved my curser over and opened the link in a new tab. I clicked translate on a drop down and my heart clenched when I saw a redacted document the title read "Eliminate the threat of America"  
"Fitz! Simmons! Shut up and come here"  
"Skye am I right smelly stuff doesn't belong in the lab"  
"Fitz shut it for a second and come here"  
they both walked over and looked for what seemed to be an age before Simmons muttered a quiet "oh my god"  
Fitz quickly walked over to the intercom and called quickly "Coulson, May and Ward you will need to see this"

I couldn't help but hold my breath as one by one in walked the three agents. It took them one look at the screen before each took off and began talking hurriedly about the best course of action, the only person that stopped to talk to me was Coulson he simply said "good job Skye"  
before hurrying off to help with the preparations.

My stress levels were high as I sat there, I don't like this, I don't like not being able to help, and all I could do was sit there. I groaned internally, I can't believe it I actually want to be doing drills. What has Ward done to me? I jumped out of my chair and pushed myself to my feet walking into the cargo hold where only an hour ago I had been training with such an unwilling attitude. Now that's all I want to be doing, I moved over to the side of the room where the punching bag was hanging and grabbed the tape from a ledge beside it and began taping my wrists and knuckles.

I was just about to finish when Ward called me "Skye You're With me"  
I jumped, "What?"  
He rolled his eyes at me, "you're on the mission"  
"seriously?"  
"No, I am just asking you because I wanted a discussion about it"  
I couldn't help it, as soon as Ward turned his back I did a small victory dance and was lucky that I had just finished when ward turned back to me and said in a voice full of impatience "Also go pack your trash you'll need a kit where we're going"  
I couldn't help but to grin a little before I began to walk up the stairs back to my bunk. I am on a mission it may be with the world's strictest stick in the mud, but still I am getting out of here and doing something good.

I entered my bunk and looked around, what the hell am I supposed to take something like this, it's not like I am visiting a friend or backpacking around Europe, it's becoming part of an alien and nuclear missile fight …. I sat there for a second then picked up my laptop that was a no brainer the rest I had no clue about.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Flight and The Hike

I made my way back to the cargo hold where Coulson wanted everyone but May who was in the cockpit to assemble. When I arrived Coulson turned around to face me and said "Ward brief Skye, this is her first operation so it is going to be challenging and new for her"  
I looked up at Ward he had changed out of his usual t-shirt and long pants into a full body suit of black. I looked down at myself and sighed a purple singlet and skinny jeans might not make the cut.

As I thought this Ward began his brief "Skye as this is your first operation…"  
"Oh no really I wouldn't have guessed but maybe if you mention it a few hundred more times and maybe it'll sink in"  
I muttered my voice filled with sarcasm "Anyway there will be times where I have to leave you to look after yourself I won't always be able to protect you so that means you will have to be able to defend yourself, you also can't wander off, meddle with anything without my explicit instructions…."  
"What happened at a brief being brief?"  
"Fine just do as your told okay and try not to get yourself killed"  
he snapped, I just looked at him with wide eyes and nodded slowly.

Ward picked up a backpack lie object and passed it to me, "you ever parachuted before Skye?"  
"Umm no"  
he let out a long breath "Ok it's simple enough, just jump out of the plane and watch me, when my parachute deploys you pull the cord on yours"  
I nodded, Ward walked behind me and placed two loops around my arms then reaching around me from behind, as he did so I felt my heart jump a little, then he clipped together the two halves of the harness with a carabineer. I turned around to face him and found myself centimeters away from his face, hurriedly I took a step backwards. Just then May called over the loudspeaker "May called 2 minutes to drop zone"  
"you ready?"  
Ward asked "nope"  
I grinned and looked at the gun in the side of my belt. I really hope I don't have too use that, god I hope I don't have to use that….

Ward steered me towards the edge of the cargo bay that was now open, my heart was in my mouth. As Ward held up three fingers then two then one, finally he yelled over the sound of the roaring wind, "JUMP"  
with his hand on the small of my back he gave me a gentle push so that I was free falling I suppressed a scream, I couldn't scream that would mean I showed fear. I looked around to see Ward hurtle past me his body straight and rigid like doing a pencil dive in the air. Suddenly a burst of white erupted below me, I pulled the cord that I had been holding onto the duration of my time in the Air, I felt the parachute catch me and slow my decent, Ward was only a few meters below me and I could just see Coulson's chute opening above me.

The touch down wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, as I landed I felt like my legs were going to give way under me but other than that there was nothing broken. Ward was already looking around, his gun seemed to be pointing in every direction possible. Only moments after I had touched down and successfully disentangled myself from my parachute, Coulson touched down with a light thud only a few meters away from me. He addressed Ward while he was removing his own harness "Ward you know the plan, we split up here and meet back in Sinuiju where we regroup before crossing the border back into South Korea where May is landing the plane, we understand?"  
"Yes"  
I nodded.

"Skye we are going to disarm the nuclear station carefully, once we complete a shield assault force are going to come in and blow it to pieces. Our job is to stabilize the plutonium and buy us some time to get here because the rockets are due to launch…."  
"in a couple of hours I know"  
"so we are going this way we have less than an hour's hike to the nearest deport for equipment to enter the factory, we just have to hope that we can get there before they blow our home to smithereens"  
"so just another day in the office"  
I smiled, and Ward just began walking in what appeared to be a random direction through the thick cover, "oh and by the way rookie, keep your eyes out for ambushes, the North Koreans aren't the most friendly of people"  
I nodded and followed the narrow path Ward was proceeding to forge through the thick undergrowth.

A little under an hour later we arrived on the outside of what looked to be if I hadn't known better a busy factory, sending trucks of every shape and size in all different directions. "So Ward…"  
this was the first time in about half an hour I had talked and he shot me a look. "Keep your voice down"  
he muttered "yes what is the plan? I mean how exactly do we get onto one of those trucks without the entire Korean army turning up an executing us?"  
"We sneak unnoticed, we wait until one of the drivers is about to leave slip in and hide in the shadows until we are well out of the town and stay hidden until after we have passed through the gates into the rocket launcher."  
I nod "simple enough"

After about ten minutes Ward smiled, "this one"  
he pointed to a truck less than five meters away from me. I looked back to where ward had been standing, he was no longer there, I looked around, he was standing behind the truck beckoning me. I jogged to stand behind him, he put and arm across pushing me flat to the truck. Before I knew it he was pulling me with him and we leapt into the truck. Quickly Ward pulled me to the back corner ad using his body lie a shield pressed me as far into the dusty dark back corner as it was possible to go. My heart was beating a million miles an hour as there was a loud bang on the back door of the truck and the engine groaned into life the tires bouncing across the rutted unfinished road.

The journey seemed to go on forever, okay I may not have minded that much being pressed up tightly against Ward but this time my mind was on greater things if we fail it's not only us who die but thousands of innocent people, men women and children.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the truck come to a halt, doors swing open and a small Korean man was aiming a machine gun directly at both Ward and I.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Attack

Ward was so quick I didn't even see him move as he stuck the man over the head knocking him to the ground with a single blow. We both jumped out of the truck and found ourselves in the centre of what looked like a loading dock, it was filled with trucks and boxes both full and empty there was equally as many doors leading every which way. I followed Ward as he walked to a small service door in the far right corner, placed a device that looked like a small block of metal, but as he placed it up to the door and flicked a small switch on its side it let out a small pop and the door swung open.

We walked inside quickly and Ward looked around the corridor, it appeared to be empty but there was a security camera at the end. I reached into my bag and pulled out a device I had made with Fitz only yesterday, and flicked a switch the red blinking light suddenly vanished and the camera remained motionless "are you coming or not?"  
"What?"  
Ward replied "I disabled the camera now let's go"  
"why the hell did you do that? One of their camera's goes down and they all come looking, we might as well have walked through the hall and announced that we were coming with banners and streamers, what did follow my orders and nothing but my orders mean to you?"  
I couldn't help but giggle a little "it's set up so that it repeats the last 4 seconds on loop until I press the button again and resume play"  
Ward sighed and we walked to the end of the corridor and repeated the process with the next camera. We followed these passages until we reached near the centre of the facility which was surprisingly quiet for less than two hours before a momentous occasion.

"Ward what do we do here?"  
"He pushed me to the side, you put this on, he handed me a gas mask, black the lights then stay out of trouble, and I disarm the warhead then when I am done I will come and get you"  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
Ward made off towards the door before calling behind him "put it on"  
I slid the mask over my head as he had his own. Then I walked quickly along the corridor and into the room where the lights controls were housed. I pulled out my gun and went through the steps carefully, safety off, aim then pull the trigger. Think of it as stunning them, I am not killing them they are just going to a better place. The room only contained one person an older looking man, he was hunched over the table, as I entered the room he sat up and pulled a hand gun out discharging two rounds before I pulled the trigger. The first of his shots hit the wall beside me, the second reached its target and lodged it's self in my arm. But that was the best he did before my bullet hit him in the neck and left him lying on the ground. I shuddered in horror to see what I had done, I held my hand over the wound and tried to stop the bleeding.

I walked over to the wall which was completely covered in hundreds of different switches all of which were ladled in Korean, of course they couldn't possibly make my life easy, with my uninjured arm I pulled my phone out of my pocket an used the translation app. Finally I found the right switch and I saw the ground floor below plunge into darkness. I moved to the large glass panel that looked over the ground level, the only light was coming from rooms like the one I was in, filtering down making slightly less gloomy patches on the otherwise pitch black floor. I slumped against the wall and lay there watching people pull out flashlights only seconds later fall to the ground from an unseen killer.

I was so intent on the events that were unfolding on the ground level I didn't notice the door open and a man walked in, that was until he shot silenced bullet that tore past me grazing my side as it went leaving a nasty gash now throbbing painfully if having a bullet lodged in my shoulder isn't enough, I pulled out my gun and went through the steps in my head with great care before let out three rounds that landed in the man's chest right next to the collection of medals he wore on his important looking uniform. As I did this I fell back my head slammed against the glass window with a loud and resounding crack, a large pool of scarlet blood had begun to form around me.

I tried once again to get to my feet but the blood was pounding painfully in my head and my arm felt like it was on fire. My breaths became harder to take as my heart worked harder to continue pumping the blood around my body. My eyelids began to grow heavy, like led weights were pulling them closed. I fought the urge to give in, I didn't want to die not here, not now. Finally I began to give in to the pain that was running through my body my eyes began to close, and the last thing that I saw was a dark shadowy figure in the doorway, a large gun in hand, to this my eyes finally shut and everything went black.

**Cliff Hanger… Please Comment it makes me really happy when I know people take the time even if it's just short to say something nice or ****constructive**** criticism I don't mind just please be nice and as people keep saying "if you don't have something nice to say don't say it at all" or two positives before a negative anyway I probably won't be updating so regularly in due course because of school and on the holidays my mother bans computers so no uploading then anyway I should put up at least one more chapter before then. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Waking Up

I woke up some sort of concrete tunnel, there were bandages on my arm and around my waist. I was thankful for that but that became less so when I realised I wasn't wearing a shirt, only in a bra, I looked around and saw with somewhat of relief that ward was sitting only a little further down the tunnel then I began to question myself, where the hell is my shirt?

I groaned in pain as I tried to sit up, this caught Ward's attention and he got up and walked over kneeling down beside me. I looked at him closely "Ward, where the HELL is my shirt?"  
He chuckled "of course you would ask that the first thing when you wake up after three days of being in a coma"  
"it's a fair question."  
He kept a straight face "it got destroyed when I was treating your injuries"  
"Should I really believe that?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay then, where are we?"  
"About 60 km north of where we started out"  
"And that is?"  
"An old shield centre, disused because of the political stand point, but still it contains a large amount of equipment"  
"Right then how did I get here?"  
"I carried you"  
Ward said as if it was the only logical answer. "Oh, what happened to me?"  
For the first time Ward looked up from the patch of concrete floor that he had been studying, "Don't you remember?"  
He asked getting up stooping over slightly and walking over to me before squatting down beside me so he was on my eye level, suddenly I was very aware of the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt. "No not really, it was all fuzzy and there was a person in the door and it all went black, next thing I know I woke up here…"  
Ward looked directly into my eye, and it gave me the feeling that he was piercing my sole, he shifted his position so he was kneeling beside me. He sighed, and shook his head, "there isn't much more to remember"  
he said shortly before walking away.

I slowly tried to sit up wincing as I put pressure on my injured side and arm, I couldn't help but think back to when I lived in my van, life had been so much simpler. I had been living under the same deluded vale of false security as everyone else. I stifled a yelp of pain as the bandages that were around my waist caught on the uneven walls of the rather large pipe like room. My ankle was also bandaged from an incident I didn't remember, I continued to inspect myself, only my arm, waist and ankle, it could have been worse.

I looked around, Ward was sitting at a table near the back of the room, where there was a set of three mismatched chairs and a small round table. In his hand he held a dirty looking glass with some form of golden looking liquor inside of it. The expression on his face was distant and thoughtful, not so much sad more or less uneasy.

I struggled up to stand holding the wall of support, "Ward?"  
I asked softly and uneasily. "What?"  
He snapped. "I just wanted to ask if you were okay?"  
"I'm fine"  
he replied in an impatient tone. "I was just wondering, you have blood on your shirt, that's all"  
"it's not all mine"  
he said and continued to stare at the wall.

I took a tentative step onto my bandaged ankle, it gave way as I tried to put pressure on it causing me to stumble and grip tightly onto the rough wall for support. Slowly, I hobbled half falling down the couple of metres to the table where I lowered myself into a chair feeling mildly triumphant.

Ward turned to face me, I could see it in his expression, the restraint he was showing as he forced himself to keep his eyes directed on my face. "What seems to be the matter Skye?"  
"One When are going to head to the meeting point? And two can I steal your shirt?"  
He gave me a long look before saying, we will keep going in a couple of hours there is only about 40km left to go, so I should be able to get us there in around a day or two. If you are that ashamed that you don't want Coulson and May to see you shirtless then fine."  
With that he slid his shirt over his head, the bottom right corner still stained with blood, and passed it to me. My eyes seemed to travel without direction from my brain to stare at his abbs, they were really good I mean like fucking super model good, I decided not to mention that it was May who had walked in on Miles and I.

I tried to get it over my head but didn't do very well as I could only use one arm. I began to get frustrated when Ward stepped in and took the shirt from me. "Here let me help"  
I looked at him dubiously "fine"  
he stood behind me as I let him push the shirt over my head I couldn't help notice it smelt like him, then walked around to face me, he took my injured arm carefully sliding it into the sleeve of the shirt causing me to wince. Finally he held the shirt out as my good arm could slide in.

He looked at his wrist watch, then turned to me, "We will begin to walk again in about half an hour, do you want to go to the toilet, get a drink or something to eat before we go? Because this will be the last place we stop that has facilities before we reach Sinuiju"  
"Right"

I don't know exactly how long after our conversation it was, all I know was I had time to get a drink before I began to shake, I felt to cold and I curled into a ball on the ground. My eyelids felt heavy as I lay there. Ward walked over and the last thing I felt and heard before I let sleep claim me was Ward shaking me and calling my name urgently.


	6. Chapter 6 – Sick, Sore but Safe At Home

I woke up still shaking sweat was running down my face, the room seemed blurry and unstable, I began to look around and saw sitting beside me a figure I could not make out. As my vision slowly cleared and revealed that Ward was asleep in the chair next to my bed. I looked around and realised I was in the hospital room of the bus, a drip was attached to my right wrist, and a whole range of monitors were stationed around the room one that was beeping at a constant rate, I assumed was measuring my heart rate, was rather annoyingly loud.

One thing did puzzle me as I sat there watching Ward sleep, why was he here? He didn't seem like the caring type dutiful maybe but I had seen nothing about an S.O being required to keep their probationary agent under supervision 24/7. I must have moved or made a noise, because Ward who was sprawled uncomfortably in the small chair beside the bed began to stir. He stretched, and yawned as he sat up and I noticed the dark bags under his eyes. He looked over at me and sighed, "So Skye are you finally with us?"  
He asked in a very worn voice. "What?"  
I asked confused. "You've been floating in and out of conscience for about a week, we have all been very worried"  
"Oh…"  
was all I could find to say. Luckily I was saved from having to try and keep the conversation going by the arrival of Simmons tailed by Fitz as usual. "Skye your finally awake, I was so worried, we all were"  
she said this all very quickly "Ward said"  
Ward having vacated the chair was just leaving the room as Simmons said "He was the worst of us actually he kept blaming himself for not protecting us"  
as she said that Ward glanced back I might have been mistaken but I could have sworn there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"So you have had a case of dengue fever, which is unheard of this far from the tropics and normally transmitted by mosquitoes, but somehow you contracted a genetically modified strain that has a very low gestation period and is remarkably viscous and very quick to progress."  
I took a deep breath and tried to follow, after a few seconds when I realised Simmons wasn't going to explain I asked "so then how did I get this disease then?"  
"Well I retrieved the bullet in your arm, when I swabbed it I found that it was coated in disease ridden bacteria, so basically they created a bullet that has a failsafe, it if doesn't kill you with the shot it will most likely kill you with the disease."  
"Right, that's really clever, terrifying but clever"  
"you need rest, you will feel very debilitated for quite a while but after a few days you can return to your quarters but it may be a month or so before you can begin training again."  
I nodded and slumped back against the pillows, my body felt drained like all the energy had been taken out of them but I didn't feel the need to sleep.

I looked around and much to my disappointment there was no computers and my phone didn't seem to be anywhere around. I felt the boredom begin to set in as I lay back and began to count the square tile like plates that formed the ceiling.

I was interrupted by Ward who in scarcely more than a whisper asked "Skye are you awake?"  
"Mmm why?"  
"Well I thought you might be up for a board game?"  
I smiled weakly at that then said trying to sound better but failing and ending up sounding more pitiful than anything. "You think you can beat me?"  
He sat on the edge of the bed as I propped myself up with pillows. "What shall it be?"  
He asked indicating to the large collection of games he had placed on the small table beside the bed. "You decide"

Ward picked up the first box on the pile and then discarded it with disgust, I smiled noting it was battle ships. He picked up one of the games from the centre of the pile and placed it on the bed in front of me, looking at the name I grinned, this was going to be ruthless.  
He set up the game on the bed between us, and dealt out the money. He and I both went for the money bag at the same time, Ward being faster than me grabbed it first, so I settled for being the plane. "Ladies first Skye"  
I narrowed my eyes and shook the two dice in my hand before dropping them onto the table, the landed as double sixes, "Yes!"  
I said accompanied by celebratory fist pump. I paid $150 dollars and collected the first of the utilities. Then collected up the dice once again to roll a three that landed me on Marylebone station after paying $200 for it I received my property card and handed the dice to Ward with an evil grin, while ward was giving me a killer glare. "your turn"  
he shook the dice and then dropped them onto the board, double ones that landed him on income tax 10% or pay $200,"suck's to be you"  
"Fine your turn"  
he handed me handed me dice, and glared at me.

We continued playing for about three hours ending up with myself owning Mayfair and Park Road each with four houses, along with all the light blues, oranges and reds each with two or three houses finally three train stations and a utility, while Ward owned the remaining train station all the greens each with two houses, yellows a house on each and a hotel on Old Kent road. He looked at me to say it was my turn but I felt the exhaustion setting in as I began that eventual battle to keep my eyes open.

He looked down at me gently took the board and money away from the bed and placed it on the floor, the pieces scattering all over the place. "We'll call it a tie then, you need some sleep, I'll see you in the morning and don't think that getting sick means you get out of all duties you still have to learn the theory of fighting, you can do target practice and reflex training along with the fact you still have to be debriefed from the assignment"  
I nodded slowly "I was so winning, and about the mission what happened with the alien invasion?"  
My voice was muffled by tiredness as spoke. "Well the Alien threat was a hoax, it was a plan to capture S.H.I.E.L.D operatives as bargaining chips with the American Government, however they didn't prepare for May being there"  
I just nodded again too tried to speak. As I began to fade into the unconscious bliss that is sleep I felt a hand gently hold mine and then move brush my hair away from my face, then the chair that sat beside my bed creak as someone sat down.

I listened to the sound of the heart monitors endless beeps, I began to count the sound. I then began to listen to the heavy breathing of Ward who seemed to have taken up residence at my bed side. I listened at his gentle breathing as I drifted into the final stages of falling asleep.

What seemed to only minuets but in reality was more likely hours I woke up in a panic, my heart was racing my breathing was out of control. My mind had gone to a place where I had not let it for a long time. My sister, Ava, she wasn't really my sister she was one of the girls at my first placement, I had lived there for around six mouths and despite not keeping me I still attended the same school as Ava and we spent every day together until one afternoon I was around seven she wasn't at school, I went to her house to find her and her mother was in tears as she told me she couldn't see me. As I walked back to the orphanage there was a police area taped off, beside the road and there was Ava's little body still the perfect porcelain doll like appearance she had always had. A small trickle of blood was running down her head.

I felt Ward's hand on my arm, "Skye, you need to calm down okay, what's wrong?"  
I looked over to him a single tear ran down my cheek "bad ream"  
I muttered "okay, um do you want to talk about it?"  
Slowly I began to explain about Ava. My heart clenched as I remembered the little brown package she had been carrying, it had been for me, she knew we didn't get sweets at the orphanage so she had been getting me some on her way to school and that was the reason she had died and it was my fault, all my fault. I ended up sobbing for a long time into Wards chest before falling once again asleep.

**So an apology to anyone who works in an area that I have tried to understand, I only have the information my father gives me (he has done work with dengue fever and he is and has completed a PHD on ticks) anyway he got really nosey when I asked him and went into great technical detail so this is the best I could come up with. P.S I know this isn't a cliff hanger but I am very sorry if I do leave you on them I never really know because I know how the story ends so…**


End file.
